


School?

by QueerEldritchSoda



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Anti and Dark get to know each other at school. This summary sucks, just read the fic.
Relationships: Anti/Dark(ish), Danti
Kudos: 17





	School?

Jack's POV

"Get out of the way you fuckin' fag." Someone pushed Jack out of the way. He didn't react, other than trying to look smaller. He was used to it now, but that didn't mean he liked it.  
Most people at the school acted indifferent to the bullies and how they mistreated him. He just kind of accepted it. He wasn't really gay, of course, but that didn't seem to matter to them. To be fair, he had dyed his hair green.  
The problem with this was the thing. The thing was some sort of entity inside of him, and he could barely control it. The only thing he knew about it was that it was bad. It talked to him sometimes. Telling him to do things. Bad things. Constantly asking for control, asking to take over his body.

J̴̧̛̠͔̖̝̞̯̉͡͠͡ͅų̷̞͕̬̞̞̯̀̍͑͜͠͞s̡̞̺̥͓͇̬͓̤̅͆͒͛̓̄͒͟͞ṱ̨̰̗̬͎͇̙̜͑̐̊̇̇͋͗͜ l̸̘̞̣̖̣͔̍͐̑̅̐͋̈́͞ê̶̡̪̱͍͖͖̺͂̄̏͡ẗ̨̠̪͎̼̐̌̅͗̈̄͠ m̡̨̝̼̻͛̆̆̏͢͝͡ȇ̶͈͖̠̙̲̟̳̼̈́͂̿͑̕͝ ḏ̶͖̠̘͍̣̭͒͐̿̆͑̒̋͞͞ė̗̹̬̩͔͆̍̕͘ȃ̸̡̯͔̱̖͎̊̆̆̄̊͑͌͟͜͟͡ḽ̡̘̰͕̫͗̀̀̇̂͢ w̢̛̠̱͇̥̜̩̯̆̌̉̓͊͘͝͡͡į̴̖̯̪͓̭̾͐͑̊̀͠͡t̝͉͔̙̹̟̣̙̖̄̋̈́̄͛̌̕͢͝ḩ̨̩̪̼̦́͌́͘͘͝ͅ ţ̷̨̢̮̲̭͖̜̤͔̅͛̊̄̚ẖ͖̭̜̹̰̄̔̀͑̾͟͠͞͠ę̶̛̜͍̜͇̼͂̓̓͊͊̏͂m̬̰̱̘̹̖̬͒̓͐͋͛̽,̡̫̠̥̟̬̍͒̽͊̒̉̕̚͟͞ Ĵ̸̨̛͔̻̫̞̼̭̯̠̮͌̑͐a̵̧̟̭̠̝͔̠̗̰̅̆̓̍͗͠c̵̨̤̠̺̬̦̓̉̈́̄͌͑̔̓͢k̴̢̪̲͇̲͒̎̃͋̚͟a̦̬͙̿̂̃̑̿̓̌̄͢͟b̢̩̩̗̹̖̽͆̏̓̽̚͡ő̶̢̺͉͚̆̽̎̓͛̆͢͢ͅy̶̖̞̞͌͆͆͆͢͜͞.̨̢̫̫̘͈̓̅̈́̔̂

..Į̶̖̣̙̾̋̎̓͌ͅt͖̥̘̦̣̥͒̔͐̒̚ w̨̛̘̲̯͚̳̹̺̖̟̅́͊̂͘ǫ̷̢̨͔̤̮͕̝̼̖͛͛̓̄͂̉̉̅̾͝ư̸̼̰̣̣̪̝̒̾̂̈͋͗l̵̯̤͇̦̮̘͚͎̼̦̀̅̈́̊̀͊d̴̞̯̫̩̳͎̱͛̾̌̏̂͘͡ ḃ̸̧̢̻͇̠͓̒̓̎͑̌̚͢ē̵̢̙͓͔͇̝͚̰̔̍̉̈́͐̒͘ s̵̢̨̘̺̳̟͚̻͍̓͗̓̃́̅̆͊͗o̝̱͔͔͇̤̻͂̾̌̇̿̑͆͘͢͢ ȩ̴̭̣̱̯͉̮̝̅̓̒̑̃̃̎͘͡ä̢̨̡̹͉͙̝̯͍́̂̍̈́̊s̱̖̲̠̦̬̹̍͌͊̾̀̈̎̚͞͠ỳ̡͔̻̤̖̍̎̑́͢ t̸͈̜̹̙̗̞̤̆͆̔́͡ơ̢̮̗͍̲͎̗̟͒̆͐͐͘͘͜ j̸̡̭̙̜̟̒̓̉̅͞͡͞u̴̢̥͖̺̥̍̈̀͗̈͢ş̼̰̲͖̹͊͛̊̾͗̍͗̕͞͝t̨̗͖̮̫͛͋̊̀̚͡ͅ l̸͕͚̭͎͖̖͓͊̔͐͐̈́̆͆̏͠ͅe̢̲̝̜̦̦̎͒͌͑̈̽͝t̴̯͖̰̠̫̼͍͕͈͋͛̋̽͒͆̑͟ m̤̥̱̱̝̂̈̇̓͊͗̽͆͂e̷̝̲̬̠̤̐̀̐͂̆͑ h̘͓̲̥̲͓͌̈̊̊͋͊̋͟͞a̢̬͍̮̼̩͛̅͒̌̽̽͒v̸͇̥͎͓̲̭̯̠̻̓̎̽̿̑ȇ̡̛͔͔̺͚̪͔͛̏̑͆͢͡ ą̢͓̪̞͚̝̅̑͌̎̾̓̈͊̚͜ ģ̸̜̯͉̖̜̹̪̆͋̎͛̚͘͠ơ̷͕̣̮̯̝̭͇̓͋̐̂͜ a̶̺̣̝͉̬̻̠̿̍̐͒̌̒ͅţ̶̨̻̫͚͖̳̺̾̌͋̓͋̾͂̽ͅ t̴̠̺͕̬͙̼͌̉̋̇̆̍̏̽̉̕ͅh͍͇̫̰̻̃̋̈͊̓̏̅̓͝͞ḙ̷̞͓̩͕̱̥̰̉̾̆͂̃̒̇̃͘m̶̧̙̬̪̦͆̂́͑͑͒͛͘͜͠͠~̵̺͖͖̭̮͍͓͊̽̽̈̈͢͟͞..

He continued the rest of the day without incident (mostly). When he got home, one of his sisters, Allison, was waiting for him. She was the only member of his family who knew about the thing.  
"So. Did anything happen today?" She asked.  
"No, nothing of interest," Jack responded in his Irish accent.  
"...Okay. Go do your homework before your brothers and sister get home,"  
He nodded silently and went into his room. He sometimes let the thing out when he got home, let it blow off a little steam.

Allison's POV

She heard the maniacal laughter before she got out of the house. Susan and the boys got home later, so she didn't have to worry about them. She learned soon enough to get outside when Jack let his demon out.  
She would wander around the house, his eyes all freaky and blood dripping from his neck. She didn't know how the blood got there, or whose it was, but it was scary, nonetheless.  
"HEEEEEEEYY!!!!! AlliSON!" Demon-Jack leaned out the window, waving at her.  
"Hey... Jack?" she answered hesitantly.  
"Hmm. No, I'm not Jack. How about... He goes by Jacksepticeye online, right? How about... Antisepticeye! Yes... I like that. Anti for short!" At this point, he was speaking to himself, not quietly, but quieter than before.  
Allison turned away at this point, choosing not to engage with the demon-- Anti, or whatever-- anymore. She walked to her friend's house only a few blocked away and stayed there for a few hours until she was sure that the demon was back into hibernating.

Jack's POV

This was bad. This was very bad. The worst possible thing that could happen, happened. Anti didn't leave. Anti. Didn't. Leave. He went to school, as Anti. He got ready, as Anti. He interacted with people as Anti. This was not okay.  
For some reason, as soon as he arrived at school, he waltzed over to the boy in the back of the class. The posh yet friendly, occasionally a giggly bitch, guy.

Anti's POV

"heEEELloooO!" Anti said to no one in particular. From observing Jack's life, he had noticed someone different. Someone infected. Maybe not with the same virus that Anti was, but it ould be nice to have someone to talk to without trying to kill them 24/7.  
He walked up to the boy and introduced himself. The boy had dark brown hair that was almost black covering one eye and was wearing a grey suit.  
"Whoa... you seem to be glitching," he said in a deep voice.  
"Yes, I have that effect on people," Anti responded.  
"And bleeding out from your neck." He was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, as if he was uncomfortable in it.  
"Haha YEAH, THAT TOOOOOOooo."  
"So,"  
"Yes?"  
"You gonna tell me who you are?"  
"OH YEAH. I'm Anti, short for Antisepticeye. Who is currently taking over Jack."  
The guy started doing a strange glitching movement of his own, and then it's like Anti was looking a whole new person.  
"Hello. I'm Darkiplier. I am Mark's shadow," he said. His voice was different now, smoother, somehow. He kept it low so no one overheard their conversation.  
"Hey look, the fag's got a boyfriend." Someone chuckled. Anti turned around to see who it was and, surprise surprise, it was Bill and his gang. In an instant, Anti was at Bill's throat with his knife.  
"Say that again, and I will sssssssskin you," he said, emphasizing the s.  
"H-how did you even get that knife in school?" one of Bill's cronies asked.  
"I have my ways," Anti hissed.  
"Now now, Anti," Dark said from behind him. "You wouldn't want to kill someone on school grounds. I mean, look how many witnesses there are." He gestured to the people gathering around them.  
" Y-yes but-t--" his glitching was getting more violent at the thought of killing someone, and although Dark was contradicting the virus, he seemed to be pulsing with more blue and red light. It was astonishing that no one noticed anything.  
"Maybe later. Now put that knife away before an adult sees you with it."  
After some hesitation, Anti decided that Dark was right.  
"Fine." He cut Bill on the chin, just for good measure, and shoved the blade hilt deep into the gash on his neck.  
"What's going on here?" A teacher walked into the growing group of students. "Are you fight--HOLY SH--CRAP!"  
It must have been a frightening image. A throng of students surrounding a glitching, bleeding student with a knife sticking out of his throat. Another student with red and blue energy surrounding him.  
"Let's get to class, Anti," Dark said. "We wouldn't want to cause trouble for the amazing staff of this school." His voice was drenched in venom, though the teacher failed to notice it.  
"Good. All of you," he looked around at the crowd. "GET TO CLASS!" There were mumbles of agreement as the crowd dispersed.  
In English Language Arts, the teacher, Mrs. Wiishu, was giving them a project.  
"You will need to work in partners for this. You will be allowed to choose them. Get togeth--" before she could finish this statement, there was a tidal wave of students grabbing at each other, forming groups as fast as they could. Anti was included in this, as he rushed his way to the back.  
"Hey, Darki~," he said.  
"You know, there was no point in looking for me so quickly. It's not like anyone else wanted to be partnered with me. Not after this morning's fiasco." Dark replied nonchalantly.  
"Well... you didn't seem to notice the group of girls eager to meet you. They seem to think of you as some sort of 'hero' for stopping me."  
"That view can be changed easily enough. Just give me a blowtorch and some people to burn."  
"Hehehe, eXACTly. You should come over to my house after school. We can work together!" Dark raised his eyebrows at this, but Anti didn't clarify.  
"I guess, since I'm stuck with you now. Everyone else is afraid or something, so all the teachers are going to pair us up together. Fun."  
"Mkay, see yOU THEN!" Anti said in a singsong voice. 

Dark's POV

Dark made his way to the McLoughlin house. He hadn't really been anywhere before, but he guessed that made sense. Mark never really let him out. He had to fight before he could meet Anti, and it wasn't really worth it, though. But it was better than just talking to no one but Mark and being ignored all the time.  
The house was a moderately big, two-story building with one of the windows blocked with blackout curtains.  
He rang the doorbell and it was quickly answered by Anti.  
"HELLO!" he screamed.  
"When are you going to relinquish your hold on that human?" Dark asked.  
"Mmm, sometime. Probably when I sleep. Which is when he sleeps. SO. The project."  
"Yes, that. Is Jack's family home?"  
"No, the leave when I'm here. Let's go to Jackiboy's room. It is the most comfortable," he winked at Dark, who didn't respond.  
They made their way up the stairs and into Jack's room, the one with blackout curtains. The walls were dark green, and the roof a lighter color. When they got there, Dark sat on the bed, but Anti kept walking up the wall and onto the ceiling, sitting criss-cross beside the light.  
"So," Dark said. Anti didn't respond, he seemed content to just stare at Dark.  
"The project. We need to write a play. I was thinking murder mystery?" Anti still didn't respond. His glitching was mixing with Dark's red and blue energy, causing a weird effect.  
"Okay... I'll jus-st work-k on this by myself. I n-need to start with the plot li-ine," he was starting to glitch out himself. "Dammit..." he mumbled. "Ma-aybe I'd better just l-leave. Mark-k is trying to come b-back. I don't have enough e-energy (yet) to keep this up. See you tomorrow." He picked up his bag and walked out of the door, only to poke his head back in and ask "What about numbers? T-to stay-y in contact."  
"Yeah, sure," Anti replied for the first time since they got to the house.  
They exchanged numbers and Dark left. When he got home, he ignored the questions from his parents and brother and went straight to Mark's room.  
There wasn't really a transition, just a few glitches, and Mark was back.  
"Stupid shadow..." he mumbled. "Doesn't let me do anything." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He took out his phone and opened up contacts, wondering what Dark had gotten up to.  
"Antisepticeye? Who on earth is that?" He opened it up and texted;

Me: who is this?

Antisepticeye: well right now its a demon infecting Jack

Me: ?!!?

Me: haha, good one

Antisepticeye: no joke. are you dark rn?

Me: ...

Me: how do you know about Darkiplier?

Antisepticeye: beCAUSE He's like ME

Me: can I talk to your...

Me: host?

Antisepticeye: mayBE LATER 

Antisepticeye: I LIKE THIS

Antisepticeye: ttyl~

Well. That didn't work. The bad thing about Darkiplier was that Mark had no memory of what happened while Dark was in control. Meaning he could murder someone, then leave and blame it all on him. Or something.  
Anti's POV

"Ņ̵̟̪̖̩̭̻͖̈́̂̑̎̌͑̊ỏ̶͔̭̫̤̦̗͕͉́̉̄͋̉͒͒̒͜͢͝," Anti said. He didn't want to go, he couldn't be in charge when he slept.

"Ṋ̛̭͇̙̠̒͌͆̑̎̿̃͛o̷̧̦̳̥̘̗̜̠̐̃̊̄̔̏̚͝t̷͉̫̯͉̤̬̯̔̄͛͆͐̒̋͐͞ y̢̛̫̝̜͇͙̯̎͐̅̔̄̏̕͘͠ë̸̡̡̛̝͔̜͔̖́̀̑̆̓̇͘͡ṱ̮̗̟̻̈͌̂͐͛͜ͅ."

He was standing in front of Bill's house, a knife in his hand, glitching like mad, blood dripping from his neck. 

"Š̶̡̛̛̺͖̙͎̠̜̩̑̇̓̚̚͡o̳̰̻͍̻̯̞̦͂͌̽̌̏̚͡ c̡̱͇̜̘̏̃̍̂͜͞l̵̮̮̰̝̘̗͖̣͆͆̆͌͝ǫ̴̺̜̪͕̘̱͈̓̃͋̃̆͆͊̄̄͘͜s̴̙̠͙̮̝̬͙̱͆̂͐͌̐͑̊͂̕͘e̛͍̬̫̞͉̪̘̓̏͌͋͊͛̈͜͞ͅ.͈̬͍̞̦̮̅͐͌̀̎̊̚͠.̷̣̤͈̱̩̟̟̟̂͊̽͒̉̇͜͟.̶̬̣͖̩̓̑̋̊͘͜͡"

He heard someone walking down the street, but didn't bother looking. If anything happened, he could just kill them.  
"Woah dude, do you need a doctor? Your neck looks gnarly."  
He did turn at this and was startled by what he saw.

"D̴̨͎̜̦͚͍̝͕͗̍̍̇̄̈͝͝͠a͚̱̙͓̖̽͛̎̈͂͑-̶̝̲̳̠͔͍̻͐͋͂̆͘̚̕" he cleared his throat. "Dark?"

"How did you-" Mark's voice faded. "Antisepticeye?"  
"Just Anti."  
"Are you going to--AHHGGG!!!!" he leaned down with a pained look on his face, but when he stood up, he was calm and collected.  
"Do it."  
"What?"  
"Kill him. Just, let me help."  
"I thought you were against this?"  
"I told you not to do it in front of the entire school. It would get Jack in trouble, and you don't want that."  
"Okay. Anyone you particularly want to kill?" This was weird. Most of the time, Anti didn't care or listen, but with this guy... "Ooh! How about we kill the entire school board! Then the rest of the town, THEN THE REST OF THE WORLD!!!"  
"Calm down, Anti. We can't kill the entire world."  
"Okay then. I hope you're good at this. Do you have a weapon?" It looked like this was going to be much more fun than normal. Having a companion, seemed strangely pleasant.  
Dark nodded, pulling out a gun.

"Right. L͙̹̰̘̖͒̈̈̾̿ͅȩ̸̛̭̖͈͙͎̈͋̈́̐̃͗͜t̡̠̪͍̞͔͈̋̔̌̎̔͒͟'̧̡̳̮̠̳̥̐̓̃͌̚͟ͅs̵̨̖̻̻̺̪̆̊͌̕͝ g̵̥̺̟̮̝͎̓̃̐̑̃͟e̛̝̥̱̮̰͈̭͌̒͂̃̚t̖͔̠̦͚̪̺͊͗͋̈̀̐̈́̈́͗̕͜ s̴̼͙̗͈̮̎́̋̉ͅt̨̧͇̩͖̠̤̰̦̹͒̿͊́͡a̵̠͚͇̣̝̎̂̂̈́̉͗̑͋͘͝r̨̬̤̲͕̻͔̥̅͌̀̀͘͢͡͡͠t̶̨̢̙̪̝͉̞̝̩̓̄̓̿ë̵̢̨̛̹͓̜͇̩́̇͗͜d̛͕̼͇̘̻̱̠͙̆͊̈̽͌̚̚͟͞.̶̨̛̜̝̹̤̐̏̍̇͆͠"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. These characters seem much easier to write and get comfortable writing than others. I was going to go somewhere with the Halloween thing, but that went out the window a long time ago.
> 
> One last thing: If you liked it, PUNCH that vote button IN THE FACE, L I K E A B O S S. High fives all around, but thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR!


End file.
